


Flufftober 2 - First Meeting

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Friendly Creativitwins, Gen, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Fic, Lonely Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Playing Pretend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Roman and Remus meet a strange dark boy at the park. He looks like a lonely witch. Thankfully, they need a witch for their game of playing pretend!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947655
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Flufftober 2 - First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kind of a mess, I guess, but I really wanted to write about happy kiddos playing in the park. So here you have prinxeiduke, which is probably platonic, but maybe the beginning of a cute friends-to-lovers trope. It's up to you, this is only a one-shot anyway x)
> 
> Also, parental analogical and moxeity, with logicality being hinted at!
> 
> Enjoy!

They hadn't seen him before. To be fair, he wasn't the most obvious thing. Dark clothes, dark hair, dark eyeshadow under dark eyes. He was just sitting in a corner of the park, playing quietly with a stick.

"Are you a witch?" Roman asked him.

The boy looked up at them and frowned, but maybe that was because of the sun. Remus was playfully waving his blow-up morningstar around, kicking at the mud under the grass. Roman was pointing his wooden sword at the other kid.

"Maybe. So what?" the dark child replied cautiously.

"I need your wand," Remus said, picking his nose.

"Why?"

"I wanna be a dragon."

The child chuckled. "Dragons don't have wands."

"No, you don't get it!" Roman drawled, rolling his eyes. "We need the wand to turn my brother into a dragon so we can play knights and dragons."

"That's stupid," the kid said with a smile.

The twins gasped and stuck out their tongue at him. "You're stupid," Remus said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You come and show us you're not stupid!" Roman said. "I bet you're not even a good witch!"

"I can be a good witch!"

"Prove it!" Remus said excitedly. "I bet I can be scarier than you!"

The kid smiled wider than before. "Bet I can scare you right out of your pants!"

"Prove it, prove it!" both twins sang. And then screamed as the kid jumped up and roared, making the scariest face they had ever seen. Standing up, he was taller than them, his eyes rolled back, his large teeth bared, his cheeks deformed. They turned around and fled screaming.

Virgil's smile fell. Oh no. He did it again.

He started biting on his thumb and sat back down.

He'd scared kids away again. It was okay. He was used to it. He was weird and creepy, enough people said that for him to know. It was okay. He could keep playing with the bugs.

"Do that again!"

Virgil looked up with wide eyes. The twins were back, grinning. He looked around, trying to find where the friends they'd brought to make fun of him were hiding.

But there was nobody around.

"Do what?"

"The face! It was awesome!" The one with the morningstar exclaimed.

"But you ran away."

"Duh, you're the witch, you're supposed to try and catch and eat us!"

Virgil was stunned, unmoving. The twins frowned and looked a little sad. "You don't wanna play?"

"I-I…" Virgil stuttered. He felt scared out of his mind because… this was the first time other kids actually wanted him to play with them. What did that mean? "N-no, I just didn't know…"

"Aaaaaah," the one with the sword said, nodding dramatically. "It's easy, we'll show you!"

Morningstar-twin bounced up next to Virgil and roared as hard as he could at his brother who screamed and ran. Then, he grabbed Virgil's hand and pulled him along as he chased the knight. Virgil was so surprised he had trouble running, even as the other child encouraged him. "We're gonna get him and lock him in a cage with rats and spiders!"

The knight didn't go down without a fight, but eventually, his brother managed to grab his arms and hold him long enough for Virgil to disarm him. All three of them rolled in the grass. Virgil felt himself laughing, breathless and happy, his body tingling with something he wasn't used to.

Then the knight wanted to be a princess, so the morningstar-twin decided he was going to be the dragon, and Virgil ended up in the shoes of the knight. It went well until the dragon decided he wanted to keep both the knight and the princess prisoner, and it ended in another chase.

They kept playing pretend for what felt like hours. Virgil felt like his entire body was on fire. He was not used to so much running, so much screaming, so much rolling around and crouching and catching.

But he loved it.

The twins weren't scared of his ideas. In fact, the scarier and sadder they were, the more they wanted to play. Morningstar-twin would often double-down on them, and sword-twin always had a scenario ready where the day would be saved, no matter how bad the pretend-situation was.

Virgil even got to be the damsel in distress several times, and watching the brothers fight over him made him feel safer than he had ever felt outside of his home.

Eventually, Virgil's dads called him for snack time. They were in the middle of playing spies and Virgil had to guard a precious microchip, so he couldn't just leave! But… He didn't want his dads to get upset. So he really didn't know what to do! He just stood there as the twins kept playing, completely oblivious.

"Virgil, did you not hear me?"

Virgil turned around to see his dad sneaking through the bushes they had established as the headquarters. "Ah, uh, sorry Dad."

Patton stopped as the twins looked up at him, and smiled. "Well hello there, kiddos! Are you Virgil's friends?"

"Who's Virgil?" morningstar-twin asked.

Virgil's eyes widened and he felt his heart sink. Were they… Were they really going to pretend they didn't know him?

But then Patton pointed at him. "Why, this little black lamb, of course!"

"Oh! Yeah, we're his friends!" the twins replied with an enthusiastic nod, and Virgil realized all this time they hadn't told each other their names. And yet, they had remained with him and played, they said they were his friends!

Patton squeezed further into the bushes and knelt down to the boys' level with a fond smile. "Well, I'm very happy to meet you! I'm Patton, Virgil's dad. What are your names?"

"I'm Roman," sword-twin said.

"Remus," morningstar-twin said.

"Those are very unique names, and you seem like very kind boys!" Patton said gleefully, glancing at Virgil proudly. Then he did a double-take and frowned. "Virgil? What's wrong kiddo?"

Virgil was holding back tears and sniffling. He didn't know why, and that made him feel even worse. He shook his head and tried to hide his face in his hoodie. And all of a sudden there were two small hands on his back, hesitant and caring, and he felt himself start crying harder.

Patton gathered him into his arms, shushing him gently. "Oh, well someone's all tuckered out. Good thing it's time for a break!" He smiled at the twins kindly. "Do you kids want to join? We brought cookies!"

Roman and Remus's faces lit up, so before they could get too excited, Patton urged them to go ask their parents first, and the boys ran as fast as they could.

Patton carried Virgil back to the spot where him and Logan had settled for the afternoon, in the shade of Virgil's favorite weeping willow in the park. The boy was still frowning when he sat him down on the blanket. "I'm so happy for you, Virgil," Patton said fondly. When Virgil looked at him, unsure, he added: "You made friends this afternoon, isn't that amazing?"

Virgil looked up without a word. He blushed a little at Patton's proud expression, and also at Logan's smile, as he looked up from his book to give his boy an approving smile.

Then Roman and Remus came running, shouting about how their parents said it was okay. Virgil's face lit up, and he actually smiled when Patton showed him his favorite cookies, the big spider-shaped ones with dark chocolate sprinkles. There was grape juice, and more playful bickering and shoving, and sitting on each other and cuddling when the three little boys felt too full and tired to keep playing as much.

Patton took a picture, cooing not so discreetly. This was going in the family album. It's not every day you see your son meeting new friends for the first time.


End file.
